A Touch of the Blues part 4
by vangiekitty
Summary: Hank and Rogue watch a movie and Hank becomes uncomfortable in the dark... Wonder why?(grins)


Disclaimer: the X-Men do not belong to me and I make no money from these stories.

A Touch of the Blues: part four by vangiekitty

"Aw, c'mon, Rogue, don't be such a chicken!The movie's not that scary."Taunted Bobby.

Once again all the X-Men were gathered in the rec room for a movie fest.Since the women as well as the man were present, the ensuing argument about which movie to view was loud, lengthy, and aggravated.Jubilee wanted to see Clueless.Logan and Bobby, trying to be macho in front of the girls, were lobbying for Blood Sport.Jean and Storm wanted to see Little Women, but Logan whispered to Bobby:

"Listen, Bub, if that movie's anything like the book our cover's gonna be blown wide open."Bobby's eyes got wide.

"That bad?"He asked in awe.Logan nodded.

"We might as well start taking bubble baths and goin' shoe shopping." he confided."Cause we'll never be real men again once the girls see us break down when..." his voice got thick,"When Beth dies..."

"Oh, I get it."Said Bobby sympathetically.

"Hey, what are you to muttering about over there?"Called Jean.

"Just sayin' how Blood Sport's a real man's movie and we want to see it, Darlin'."Logan proclaimed loudly.

"Scott thinks Little Women is a lovely movie, don't you dear?"Jean cooed.

"Oh -- uh, yes, of course dear."Mumbled Scott.

Logan shot him a look of betrayal and disbelief.

"Oh sure!"He growled in the low voice to Iceman."Scott doesn't care cause when he breaks down in a sad movie, he's got Jean ta hold him while he cries."His eyes got wide and watery."I ain't got anybody ta hold me Frosty..." he said, his lower lip trembling the tiniest bit.

"Logan, for Pete's sake!"Bobby elbowed him fiercely."You're gonna blow it before we even pick a movie!Get a grip!"

Jean seemed to know what was going on.Casting a sly, sidelong wink at Storm, she pulled out the big guns.

"What about Sleepless in Seattle?Or wait, I know: how about Terms of Endearment?"She inquired casually, looking directly at Logan and Bobby.The response was immediate.

"No -- no way!I can't stand that movie!"Exclaimed Bobby.

"Yeah, that movie makes me cry like a... er... I mean, sick!"Declared Logan."C'mon, Darlin'," he looked pleadingly at Jean."We'll give up on Blood Sport, just don't make us watch Terms of Endearment!"

"I suppose we should let them off, Jean."Remarked Storm."Last time we watched that movie, they used up all the Kleenex in the house."

"Hey -- I had a cold that night!"Protested Logan.

"Yeah -- me to!"Bobby cried.

Jubilee, who had given up on watching Clueless, now spoke up.

"What about The Sixth Sense?"She asked, impatiently."I know you guys rented it last month, but you never got a chance to watch it, did you?"

"Oh yeah!"Bobby was excited."That's supposed to be a great movie, isn't it Hank?"

Hank, who hadbeen sitting silently, refusing to take sides, smiled at his friend's appeal for help.He knew about Logan and Bobby's addiction to sad, girly movies and their fear that any of the women on the X-team would find out.Moreover, he knew that the girls already knew it but he decided to let Logan and Bobby keep their illusions a little longer.

"It is indeed a fine movie, Robert.With, I believe, a startling plot twist at the end."He stated.

Hank was known to have a more mature taste in movies and the other X-Men, so Jean and Storm, agreed to watch The Sixth Sense. Logan and Bobby sighed with relief, believing that their secret was safe, at least for now.

"Whew, that was a close one!"Logan whispered to Bobby."You're sure there's no sad stuff in this one?"

"Not as far as I know, but I never actually saw it.But I think it's just a ghost story."Bobby whispered back.

"Well, that's all it better be."Logan growled.

It was at this point, when the matter was finally decided, and Bobby was about to hit play on the DVD player, when Rogue walked in. She had forgotten it was movie night, and she groaned when she heard the movie that had been finally selected.

"C'mon, Rogue, it's really not that bad..." wheedled Bobby to, afraid the controversy would start again and they'd never get to watch anything at all.

"That's what ya said about Hellraiser, Bobby Drake!And I couldn't sleep for a month after that one!"

"Well..." Bobby's voice was weak.

"And what about Sleepy Hollow?All those people gettin'their heads whacked off..." Rogue shivered."Just forget it.Y'all watch it if ya want.I'll just go back to my room and read a book."

"What ya readin', Darlin'?"Logan seemed interested.

"Just rereading Clan of the Cave Bear."Roque answered shortly.

"Oh yeah?Did ya get to the part where Ayla learns to hunt yet?"

"Yeah!And she tames the horse, and finds the baby cave lion..." Bobby said, excited.

"Naw, Frosty, that's in the second book."Interrupted Logan.

Jean, who had been listening with interest, raised one eyebrow.

"You two have been reading the Clan of the Cave Bear series?" she inquired.

"Oh -- well, uh..." Logan fumbled."I may have, uh, skimmed one or two of em.Jubes loaned em to me."

"More like ya stole em out of my bookcase when I wasn't lookin'"Jubilee muttered, not quite under her breath.Logan gave her dark look.

"Yeah, and Logan loaned them to me."Bobby said."They're good to read for their historical value."He explained importantly.

Rogue, remembering Hank's story about Bobby wearing Jean's gardening hat and saying, " Fiddle-dee-dee." in front of the mirror, had to grin on hearing that.

"Do they have as much historical value as oh, say, Gone With the Wind, Bobby?"She inquired innocently.

Bobby blushed immediately, and turned to Hank.

"You told!You swore you wouldn't!"He accused his best friend.The other X-Men gave them uncomprehending glances, all except for Logan who just shook his head.Hank merely shrugged his shoulders apologetically.But when he saw Rogue turning to leave, he called out to her:

"Rogue, the movie is really not your run-of-the-mill horror film.There are a few frightening moments, but other than that it is a fine piece of cinema.Won't you come back and give it a try?"Rogue turned reluctantly and something seemed to pass between them.Then with a half smile and a shrug, she relented.

"Aw, what the hell.If you'll vouch for movie, Hank, it must be worth seein'."

"Your confidence in my good taste gratifies me very much, my dear."Hank smiled.There was a general rush to find Rogue a seat, for every couch, loveseat, and armchair was full.

"Don't bother."She said easily."I'll just sit here on the floor."She indicated the spot in front of Hank who was occupying a large, overstuffed armchair to one side."Hank won't mind if I use his legs for backrest, will ya, Sugah?"

"Not at all, dear Lady.But are you sure you would not rather switch positions?I can easily take the floor if you prefer the chair."Hank said.

Rogue smiled."Very gallant of you, Sugah, but I believe I'd be easier on your legs that you would be on mine."Hank had to aknowledge this was true so Rogue hit the lights at Bobby's request and settled herself comfortably at Hank's feet in the darkened room.

Hank, who was wearing a pair of old sweat pants and an oversized T-shirt could not help but notice the heat of Rogue's body when she settled herself not against his legs, but more between them as he was sitting sprawled out in the large armchair.Her body did not quite touch his calves and thighs, but somehow, some of her thick, silky hair had gotten flicked over her shoulder and onto one of his knees.He eyed the gleaming, satiny mass of tendrils which drifted over his leg and wished he dared to touch it.Having her sit between his legs like this was somehow... erotic, and he realized uncomfortably that he had something of an erection.Forcefully, he redirected his attention to the movie, willing himself not to notice the shining hair on his knee.

Just then, however, Rogue gave a little sigh and settling back, leaned her head on the inside of Hank's left thigh.She nuzzled restlessly a minute, as if trying to get comfortable, and finally relaxed against him with a small sound of satisfaction.Hank was increasingly uncomfortable.He tried with all his might to concentrate on the movie but his attention was continually drawn back to the soft, warm head resting on his thigh.Despite himself, his erection grew.He wondered uncomfortably of Rogue knew the reaction she was provoking in him.Could she be doing it on purpose?Surely not!He looked carefully at the side of her face that he could see, trying to read her expression, but she seemed thoroughly engrossed in the movie.

"Pervert!"Hank told himself, angry at his ridiculous reaction to a gesture which was obviously friendly and nothing more.Firmly he told himself to just watch the movie and forget it.Rogue simply felt comfortable with him.It was natural enough considering how much time they'd been spending together lately.She had a right to expect that she could lean on him a little without Hank misinterpreting her gesture as sexual.His body was just responding because it had been so long since he and Trish had broken out.And since Trish, there had been no one.But of course, that was no excuse.

On and on Hank lectured himself, trying to ignore the soft weight of Rogue's head against his left thigh.At last, after what seemed like hours, he succeeded in bringing his attention back around to the movie just in time for the first big scare.Almost everyone in the room gasped, and Rogue turned her head, pressing her face to the inside of Hank's thigh to hide her eyes.Even through the sweat pants, he could feel her warm breath against his leg.That was all it took, he was back from half mast to full attention again.

"Damn!"Hank swore, very softly to himself.He wished he could get up and leave, but he was afraid someone might notice his condition.After all, The Sixth Sense wasn't the kind of movie they usually inspired this kind of reaction. He squirmed as discreetly as possible, but his discomfort seemed to go on for ages.Finally he dragged his attention back to the movie again.On the screen, he noticed, the scared little boy was saying:

"I see dead people..."

At Hank's feet, Rogue sighed and shifted back more.The curly tendrils of her hair brushed provocatively against his crotch.Hank began to feel very close to panick.If she leaned back anymore, her head would be resting right on his... he didn't even want to think about it!Again, he considered leaving, but the feeling of her silky hair rubbing against him was intensely erotic and irresistible.He felt frozen in place, pulled in two different directions at once.He decided just to try and wait it out -- after all, the movie must be almost over.

What seemed like an agonizingly long time later, the movie finally did come to an end.From behind him, Hank heard a sniffle and thought:

"Oh, the ending must have gotten to Jean or Storm."But then he heard Logan's hoarse voice say,

"So that's why he couldn't touch her!And he never even got to say goodbye before he died!"

"Oh my God, that's so sad!"Followed by the sounds of Bobby sobbing softly.

"You boys got another cold?"Jean asked, her voice amused.

"By the Bright Goddess," Storm remarked, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh, "There must be some illness going around; they both sound quite congested."

"Just my allergies...::sniff::...actin' up somethin' fierce." Logan explained, in a broken voice.

"Why Logan, with your healing factor, I would have thought allergies wouldn't be a problem you'd have to worry about." Jean said, innocently.

"Perhaps he is allergic to sad movies?" Storm asked. "Perhaps Robert also shares this allergy?"

"Shut up an' pass the Kleenex!" demanded Bobby, thoroughly disgusted by the girl's teasing.Aside to Logan he whispered, "I think they're on to us!" But Logan was still too broken up to answer.

"Kleenex..." he managed to mutter.

Jean finally had pity on their emotional state. 

"Here, Logan." she said, trying to take the box from Scott, who had been holding on to it for dear life, "Try not to use them all up this time." 

"As if we would!" Bobby exclaimed indignantly."I know for a fact Scott's already used over half of 'em: I heard him boo-hooin' over there."

"Scott's just sensitive. Aren't you snookems?" Jean asked, tenderly. "Unlike you two manly he-men over there." She added with a smothered laugh.

"Um, Honey, I think my visor's fogged up again..." Scott's voice sounded strangled.

"Stop hoggin' the Kleenex, Slim.We need some over here!" Logan demanded at last.

Hank heard a hollow, cardboard thump as the box was finally passed and all was quiet for a moment except for the sounds of noses being blown and a few muted sniffles and snuffles.

"Wolvie, should I turn on the lights yet?" Jubilee asked, at length.

"Not just yet, Darlin', think I got somethin' in my eye..." Logan managed.

"Ok." she said and waited silently by the light switch for the sniffling to stop.

Hank was glad they were all still sitting in the dark watching the credits roll on the screen.He felt sure his erection wouldn't go down until Rogue movedfrom her position between his legs.He was hoping that would happen before someone turned on the lights and saw the state he was in.At last, Rogue sighed and stretched her arms up over her head.Using Hank's knee is a prop, she got stiffly to her feet.

"That really was a good film Hank."She remarked."Thanks for lettin' me sit by you so I could stand to watch it."

"Anytime my dear."Hank replied gallantly.But privately he thought to himself that if Rogue sitting between his legs was going to become a regular part of their movie nights, he might never be able to pay attention to a film again.He was relieved when Rogue finally left, letting herself out of the darkened room, but a little disappointed to.

At last everyone was back to normal and Jubilee snapped on the lights at a signal from Logan.Both he and Bobby looked fairly composed, though their eyes were suspiciously red and the box of Kleenex between that was almost gone.Scott's eyes, of course, were impossible to see but his visor was still noticeably fogged.Jean had to lead him out by the hand. Signing and stretching, they all filed out of the rec room, Hank last of all.

Hank was heading for the lab, meaning to check on a few experiments before he turned in, when passing by Rogue's door he heard the sound of soft weeping....

To be continued... in part 5 


End file.
